Love Somebody
by NLCDynastyXV
Summary: A set of compilation of short stories. Mainly Noctis x Lightning, Prompto x Stella, Hope x Vanille, and other guest pairings.
1. Marry Me

**This is story one of Dynasty101Warriors and NoctisXV's compilation project: Love Somebody.**

**We hope you will like it, our dear readers. **

**Reviews and PMs are welcomed. **

**I: Marry Me**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: K+/T **

**Characters: Prompto, Ignis, Gladious, Noctis, Lightning **

**Pair: Lightis **

**Inspiration: Marry Me by Jason Derulo **

**Author/****Authoress****: Dynasty101Warriors**

Disclaimer: We own NOTHING but the plot. Characters, places, songs, et cetera used are owned by their respective owners. 

* * *

**-Somewhere out-there in the main city of Lucis; 2:00 pm-**

"Why don't you just tell her already, Noct?~ You've been best-friends since like forever, but you still don't have enough courage to tell her~", the blonde-man nudged his friend on the arm while they were walking along the side-walk going to the brunette's apartment.

"That's easy for you to say, Prompto. I'm not like you who just recently confessed to Vanille that you liked her, when she clearly likes you just as much. But this is harder...", Noctis sighed. "It's not that I'm only trying to tell her that I like her... But I'm asking her to marry me..."

"Believe in yourself Noct! You can do it!", Prompto encouraged his bestfriend.

"But how?", he asked.

"Hmmm...", Prompto placed his 2 fingers under his chin as if he was thinking. "AHA! I've got the perfect idea!", his eyes shined brightly as he dragged Noctis to his home and called 2 of their friends.

* * *

**-Noctis's Apartment; 2:30 pm-**

**~Waiting Room~**

_DING! DING! DING!_

Prompto rused to the door to open and see his and Noctis' 2 friends; Ignis and Gladious.

"Glad you guys could make it early!", he placed both arms on each one of their necks.

"What did you want us for? You seem very excited when you called.", Ignis said pushing his glasses up.

"Well... I want you guys to help me help Noct regarding his shyness."

"Shyness 'bout what?", Gladious asked.

"Let's just say that he needs to overcome this so badly, that we need this to be done by tomorrow.", Prompto grinned.

Ignis and Gladious looked at their blode friend with questioning looks.

"Wait... What is that thing that Noct needs to do tomorrow?", Gladious asked.

"Whatever he needs to do, we'll help him. It seems like it's really important.", Ignis said.

Prompto's grin turned bigger as he pulled the 2 into a tight bro hug. "Hehehehe... It is important. And of course, you guys will know soon."

"Need...air...please...", Ignis and Gladious chocked the words out as they were laching air due to the tight hug. Then, Prompto let's go.

"Whoos! Sowwy. Anyways, let's go to Noct and discuss the plan with him.", Prompto grabbed their wrist to drag them to where Noct is.

**~Living Room~**

"Yo Noct! I got Ignis and Gladious to help!"

"What is that important thing that you need to do Noct?", Gladious asked.

Noctis scratched the back of his head. "Hehehe... Well... It's just that..."

As Noctis explained, Ignis couldn't help but smirk and Gladious just couldn't stop grinning like Prompto.

"So that's why you were playing the piano... Its been awhile since you did though...", Gladious said.

"But we'll help you anways.", Ignis smiled.

"Yosh! Let's get to work!", Prompto yelled.

After that may have been like 5 hours, they finished most of the preparations. All that was needed was to text the 'special guest'.

* * *

**~Special guest's bedroom, 8:00pm~**

_Ring! Ring! Ri-_

As she got her phone, a notification appeared.

_'1 new message'_

She opened the message.

_'From: Noctis _

_'Umm... Hey there. I was wondering if you could go to my house tomorrow, I need to ask you something.'_

She immeadiately replied.

_'Sure. What time?'_

After awhile another message was received.

_'About 8:00pm. Please come alone, okay? See you tomorrow.'_

She smiled at the message she received, closed her phone and went to bed to prepare early to go to her friend's house tomorrow.

* * *

**The Next day**

_BIP! BIP! BIP!_

She clicked her moogle alarm clock to silence it and got off her bed to prepare for what she needs to do for the day and get ready to go to her friend's house that evening.

After she finished what she needed to finish, she looks at the watch and saw it was 6:30 pm. 'I still have time for a shower...', she thought.

After taking a shower she headed off to her closet to pick her clothes. She wore a simple long-sleeved white polo with small pink lines and 2 brown bottons on each end, brown pants, black sandals and a Fossil watch. She wore no make-up nor did she fix her hair into a ponytail or a bun.

She went the living room only to be greeted by someone who's looks are similar to her, but in a more 'gentle' way and had a darker shade of the same eye color, specifically her younger sibling.

"Hey sis, where are you going?", the younger sibling asked.

"Noctis said he needed to tell me something and I should meet up with him at his house.", she replied.

"Oh is that so... Well, be careful going there, okay sis?"

"Of course. Thanks for concerning.", she kissed her younger sibling on the forehead. "Gotta go, bye."

"Bye sis!"

* * *

She went to her friend's home just to find the lights closed. She went closer to the door and knocked.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

_'No answer...'_, she thought.

"Hey Noct, you in there?", she asked as she continually knocked.

_'Still no answer... I'll just go inside and find him.'_

After deciding what she would do, she opened the door then opened the lights. What she saw made her question more.

"What is he up to?", she mumbled to herself.

She saw small candles at the floor, leading to a room. She immeadiately followed it to see if she could find who she was looking for. Then she saw a note at the table beside the stair case, saying; _'To: Light'_. As she found her name on the letter, she decided to get it and read it. She raised an eyebrow as she read the contents. _'Hey, if you were wondering about the set-up, well... It's part of what I wanted to ask you. But, I think, now your curious where am I, right? Go up the stairs and simply follow the candles.'_ She did what was told of her to do and walked up stairs.

She was in utter shock as she reached the top of the stairs. The room was emitted by warm orangish-yellow lights caused by the candles and shandeliers. Red, pink and blue rose petals were scattered on the floor leading her to another room.

_'What's he planning to do?'_, she asked in her mind.

She found no note anywhere and decided to simply follow the rose petals. As she followed the rose petals, she headed to the balcony, then as she openes the door, the piano starts playing along with someone starting to sing...

**Hmm... **

**105 is the number that comes to my head**

**When I think of all the years I wanna be with you**

**Wake up every morning with you in my bed**

**That's precisely what I plan to do...**

Unknowable to her, her face was turning pink.

_'Is he singing that for... Me...?.', _she mentally asked herself.

**And you know one of these days when I get my money right **

**Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life**

**Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush**

**But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough...**

Suddenly, Noctis showed himself wearing a tuxedo, while holding a bouquet of roses and a small box on his other hand. He slowly approached her and continued singing..

**I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me~**

Her eyes were starting to water and still wide in shock. She just couldn't feel so happy that the one she secretly liked- no- loved for a long time, is proposing to her in such a away that is just so romantic ~ Her thought were cut short when he continued...

**How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?**

**Baby I don't ever plan to find out**

**The more I look, the more I find the reasons why**

**You're the love of my life**

**You know one of these days when I get my money right**

**Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life**

**Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush**

**But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough**

**I'll say will you marry me**

**I swear that I will mean it**

**I'll say will you marry me**

Tears started to fall as he said the next lines..

**And if I lost everything**

**In my heart it means nothing**

**'Cause I have you, girl I have you**

**So get right down on bended knee**

**Nothing else would ever be**

**Better, better**

**The day when I say**

**I'll say will you marry me**

**I swear that I will mean it**

**I'll say will you marry me**

**I'll say will you marry me**

**I swear that I will mean it**

**I'll say will you marry me**

**Ooh whoa ooh oh**

**Ooh whoa ooh oh**

**Ooh whoa ooh oh**

**Would you marry me baby?**

**105 is the number that comes to my head**

**When I think of all the years I wanna be with you**

**Wake up every morning with you in my bed**

**That's precisely what I plan to do.**

As he ended the song, he gave the bouquet to her and went down on one knee in front of her, and spoke;

"This might be the most common way of proposing but..." He opened the box to show a ring. "Lightning Farron, will you marry me?"

Her tears turn much more manier as he said those words and she replied almost chocking her words;  
"Y-y-yes.."

Noctis smiled at his bestfriend-that-accepted-his-propoasal, he took the ring and her right hand, placing it in her finger. He slowly got up and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her; then spoke;

"I'm glad you accepted my proposal. I was worried that you would decline..."

"O-of course not! I actually liked you for quite awhile now..."

Noctis smiled and caressed his now-lover's rosy cheek and wiped of the remains of her tears. Then, he slowly learned in so that their foreheads were touching. Light did the finishing part by bring her lips closer, colliding with Noctis'. They kissed in gentle yet passionate kiss way, and slowly broke of after. Then Light spoke:

"I love you, my Night."

"I love you too, my Light."

Once again, the two lovers shared a kiss under the moonlight and candle light, while fireworks were starting to blast.

**I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for future chapters. :D **

**Clarification: ****_Noctis_**** in Latin means '****Night****', while ****_Lightning_****'s nickname is '****Light****'. :3 **


	2. Missing You

**A/N: Hey guys... It's me Noct and yeah, I finally did one of my one-shots and I'll add them to our collection. I hope you guys enjoy. Don't Forget to review.. No angry tones please xD**

**ENJOY!**

**II: Missing You**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: K+/T**

**Characters: Noctis, Lightning, Serah**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Inspiration: Home by Michael Buble **

**Author/****Authoress****: NoctisXV**

**Disclaimer: We own NOTHING but the plot. Characters, places, songs, et cetera used are owned by their respective owners.**

**To My Partner Dynasty: Well... I think this is my long awaited dedication fic for you... This is the one I've mentioned to you before... I hope you like it.**

* * *

A man in his 22s checks his luggage before he departs the suite. He is well dressed in black pants, a black shirt and a black trench coat. In the living room, His friends were weeping because of his unexpected departure somewhere back to his father's palace for a reason to participate with his father for a summit in Tenebrae with the other nations from Besaid, Balamb, Zanarkand, Esthar and other Kingdoms that have presented their plans for the summit and for the future.

He took his black shoes and walked to the living room. There, A greet of farewells encountered him especially his lover, Whom He has loved for 3 Years. It didn't want to depart but at the request of his father's councilors, He was convinced to leave. Without saying a word, He hugged each of his colleagues goodbye. His lover wanted to go with him to the airport. She wanted to spend the very last hours together until he returns.

In the airport, There, She followed her lover to the very gates of the airport. It was there last day of seeing each other at least until he will return but for the pink brunette, her life without him isn't complete.

"Please, Take me with you. Your father allowed ladies in Besaid." She pleaded.

"No Light, A summit isn't a place for ladies."

Fear grew within her. "I'm frightened! I may never say you again."

Silence ruled between them. Then a call suddenly sounds on the speakers.

"_Passengers boarding for Lucis Air flight 007 is now on its last call. Please board the plane before 11:00. Thank you."_

The two lovers looked intently at each other's eyes. The Prince sealed her day with a kiss. It was the only thing that will never separate them even after all through the years they have come and gone.

"No matter what Light, Not even If I am far from you. Still, I'll always love you forever."

At his words, The pink brunette flushed and smiled. The two shared one last passionate kiss before her lover departs. They let go of each other's hand as she watched her lover attend to the flight. She left the airport but not before looking up the flying plane where her lover was. As she was getting in a taxi, She looked up and saw the plane. As smile escapes her angelic face as she waves goodbye with a tear falling from her eye.

**4 Years Later**

"Light! Breakfast." The younger sister called.

It was a wintery day and the temperature was chilly inside the suite despite the windows locked. Only a hearty breakfast was needed to warm everyone up. A dash of tea or hot coco served with a plate of bread and butter was an ideal warmer.

In the older Farron's bedroom, She looked to the right to see the empty part of the king size bed. There, She remembered her lover being used to sleep beside her every time it was the time of the year again. She lied back down and stared as she murmurs.

"I miss you so much. I wish I can see you already."

She hugged a pillow and comforted herself with it, thinking of her lover who's in abroad. She thought on how they used to share a lot of moments in bed before even the younger Farron would wake them up. She could even remember when they first went to abroad together. She took the album from the side table drawer and began to peek its pictures in it. She looked at those memories of when they were together in Tenebrae. She smiled and at the same time, She shed tears and fell on each pages. Upon reaching the last page, She saw a picture with its back turned around. On it was a writing. She looked upon the penmanship to recognize it was her lover's. She read its contents.

"_My Light, My Lover,  
_

_When I come back, I hope you can still recognize me. Those 4 Years is going to be a tough year each because you aren't with me at my side. I promise you that there's going to be a surprise when I come back. When you read this, I'll be on my flight back home. I'll then take a train to reach there. How did I figure it out? We both know that it's rare for us to open this album so I calculated. When you turn this picture around, I hope you can guess the surprise. You'll have to find out for yourself. Till then my love._

Noctis"

Tears fell from her eyes as she finished reading the note. She turns the picture the other way around. There, It revealed something that she hadn't seen before.

On the picture, It showed the two lovers during the holidays. They both wore their antlers on their heads . She was sitting on table as her lover places his hand around her waist. Her boots were hugging his legs as she placed her hands around his neck. Their faces meet and their lips make a passionate meet. She remembered the photo. Her younger sister took a picture of them during the holiday. It was even her who suggested it because the two looked so adorable that she wanted to save the moment.

She dripped tears as she remembered those happy moments. Then, A knock on her door interrupted her moment. She wiped her tears away and fixed herself right away. She rushed off the bed and went for the door. She opens it to see her younger sister.

"Light, You missed breakfast."

She sighed. "I know. I just want to go for a little walk outside."

"Well. I ain't stopping you. Stella's already left with Prompto to the mall."

"What about you and the others?" The older Farron asked.

"I'll stay here. Hope and Vanille have gone to eat lunch outside. Everyone just left for the mall. Besides-"

But she was cut off by a voice near the windows. "GUYS! ITS SNOWING AGAIN!"

It was Yuffie who produced the sound. The two Farrons ran to the window and sees the sight of the slow-falling snow.

"Hey, Isn't it January?" The older Farron asked.

"The weather man announced that there's a 100% chance of snow precipitation today."

"Well, I guess it's the right time to go for a walk outside."

Going to the bathroom, She immediately took a lukewarm bath and as soon as she was finished, She dressed up in black pants, black sweater and a white scarf. She opened up the shoe closet and took her pair of black boots and proceeded to wear it. She left her room and took her white fur coat of the rack and left the suite.

Outside, She attracted a taxi's attention. She rode in and told the driver to go for the park. Looking outside the window, She could see snowflakes falling slowly. She remembered the picture she had with her. Taking it out of her pocket, She stared at it as she tries to comfort herself. She wanted to see him now.

Later, She arrived on the park. Her boots took its first step on the snowy ground. As she walked around, She could see couples kissing and hugging each other. She envied them. This made her miss her lover even more.

**Meanwhile.**

"_All recently arrived passengers bound for Lucis please leave the airport through taking the south exit and board the train for Henricus VII Station in Lucis. I repeat, All recently arrived passengers bound for Lucis please leave the airport through taking the south exit and board the train for Henricus VII Station in Lucis. Thank you."_

A man wearing a black trench coat with a black luggage makes his way to the exit. He prepares his ticket to board a train bound for Lucis. After he boarded, His phone rings and he answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Noct, It's me. Serah. Where are you now?"

The man smiles. "Hey Serah. I'm still in the train. I think I'll arrive by night at 8pm. Does Light know of what we're planning?"

"Not a thing."

"Ok. I'll see you guys on the large Christmas tree in the town square. We'll do the surprise there at 11. There isn't a person walking on that area around that time so it's perfect."

The younger Farron said in joy; "YAY! Let's do it. I'll get the others."

He glanced on his watch. "Later Serah, It's only 1pm in the afternoon."

"Oh! Ok. Sorry, I just got carried away."

"It's ok. Bye."

He ends the phone call just as the train's wheels begins to roll on the tracks. Later, The train reaches the countryside as it continues to make its way to the train station.

Somewhere in the town, The older Farron continues to roam around the streets. Later, She went to the town square where it was her and her lover's favorite hangout. She remembered that they would always ride on the carousel near the bakery whenever she was sad and there was nothing to cheer her up. She looked to her right to give her a sight of the large Christmas tree that still hasn't been taken down even after Christmas. She wonders but didn't thought about it.

She took a seat where there was an old woman who was telling people's future. She called the older Farron's attention.

"Young Lady, Give me your hand."

She looked startled and was about to ask. But she didn't answer and just went with the flow. The old woman held her hand and begins to look up and close her eyes. The older Farron began to wonder. What was it about?

"Ah Yes, I see within you that your heart is looking for someone….. That someone you're going to meet is going to show up any time of the year….. He is heading for the north….. He's- He's up in the pass now."

The older Farron looked startled. "What's it all about?" She asked.

"My child, I sense your need is coming. Believe my child and It will happen."

The old woman placed her right hand over hers. "My child, I am telling you all of these because I want you to realize your future."

"How?"

"My child, I know what will happen that's why I'm telling you all these but it's your job to find out for yourself. Just remember my child, follow and believe."

She seemed distressed at the sentence because she didn't understand what the old woman was trying to predict. This didn't disturb her on trying to think about her lover. The older Farron continued her walk around the town and left the town square.

**Later in the countryside.**

It was already 5pm and the train was still rolling its wheels on the tracks. The Prince had just taken an afternoon tea while reading a newspaper when an announcement came from the speakers above.

"_Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, The time is 5:01 pm. Currently, We are in the countryside of Lucis City and we are nearing the outskirts of the city. We are to arrive at Henricus VII Station by approximately 8:00pm so please make yourselves as comfortable as you want. In the meantime, Our attendants will attend to your needs. Thank you."_

The Prince relaxed himself on his seat. From his pocket, He took out a picture which showed his lover and him sharing a kiss during the holidays wearing their antlers. A smile escapes as his face as he recalls on what happened on that day. He takes out a ring from his pocket as he begins to recall.

**4 Years Ago**

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

They all shouted in joy and together, they sang "Silent Night". However, The Prince and his lover didn't participate and they spent their time together in the other living room. There, The two shared their moment together and alone. Placing his arms around her waist, He lifted her up on a table and they stared intently at each other's faces, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Light."

"Merry Christmas to you too, My Prince."

The two leaned in and their lips met passionately. Lightning placed her arms around his neck as they shared their moment even deeper. She locked her legs around his knees. The Prince could feel her boots around his knees. They broke off the kiss pretty soon.

"One more, Please."

How could he deny?

Then, A flash flashed to their side. They turned their attention and saw the younger Farron with her camera.

"AWWWW…. You two look so cute! Do it again."

They returned their attention back to each other. They smile and share another passionate kiss as the younger Farron takes a picture of the two lovers sharing their passionate moment together. This picture became the picture that Lightning didn't see until 4 Years later.

After he recalls, He falls into a deep slumber.

**3 Hours Later.**

The older Farron arrives to the last part where she hasn't been. It was the train station. Standing in front of the doors, She recalls when she first met her lover. She remembered that her sister and her lover were good friends. She could only remember about 10 Years ago when She was introduced to him by her sister.

She went inside as the snow begins to precipitate once more. Inside, She could see a lot of lovers kissing in the arrival area. In the departure area, She could also see that it became a second arrival area. The lovers in the two areas were filled with joy as everyone began to leave the station and grab for a taxi ride to the city.

Lightning, not knowing on when her lover will come back decides to sit and wait for the time until her lover arrives. She didn't care if she was hungry or not. She didn't leave her seat until her lover arrives. Then, an announcement came from the speaker.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, Good Evening. People in the waiting area are advised to wait as we are currently leading the recently arrived passengers from the last train for tonight to the arrival area. Thank you."_

She ignored the message. She could only utter "I want to see you now". An announcement wasn't enough to convince. She waited a little more.

In the station platform, The Prince had just got off the train and he proceeded to the arrival area. He wasn't expecting someone to greet him. Later, He arrives in the arrival area.

Seeing that everyone was leaving, She had no choice but to leave too. Feeling depressed and unable to see her lover, She walked to the exit as she tried to cover her tears. She grabbed her handkerchief and began to wipe away her tears. She looked to the side. There, She could see someone familiar. Curious, She pushed aside from the crowd to try to get near to the person as close as possible.

As she was nearing, She finally sees the face when the person turned around. There, The face of the man shocked her.

"N-Noctis?" She murmured.

It was her lover. She couldn't believe it before her very eyes. A slight smile escapes her face as she tries to get near to him. Then, When her lover got to the exit, She sees him riding a taxi and it speeds off. Not wanting to lose the sight of him, She ran for the next taxi after the one he was on and told its driver to follow it.

At the stroke near midnight, She sees her lover disembarking from the cab and walked to the right. She paid the fare and ran after her lover. She ran to where her lover was and turned her head to the right. She saw no one.

"Was it just my imagination?" She murmured to herself.

Seeing that she couldn't see for her lover anywhere, She almost broke down into tears when she sees a lantern suddenly lit up. She looked at the lantern when suddenly the succeeding lanterns lit up followed. She thinks that it was a path trying to guide her back home. She didn't hesitate to follow it. She followed the trail of lanterns lit up.

Later, The trail of lit up lanterns end up somewhere in the town. There was no lights and the lantern was the only thing lit up.

Suddenly, lights turned on near her. Now, It was the lantern and the light in front of her was open. The lights formed a shape of a Christmas tree. She whispers something near the lights.

"I believe."

Suddenly, The lights turn on around her. She was amazed that the lanterns had taken her to the town square. She looked around the Christmas tree to see that everything was wonderful. She didn't know who would do this kind of surprise until,

"I missed you so much, My Light."

She hears a masculine voice behind her. It was a masculine voice she was familiar with.

"You can turn around now." The voice uttered.

Lightning turned around to see Noctis smiling. He looked handsome in his black trench coat with a white scarf wrapped around his neck. Pants and shoes added to his appearance.

It was true. She wasn't dreaming. Tears fell from her eyes as her lover walks closer to her. Filled with joy, Lightning ran to him and kiss her lover passionately as tears continuously fall.

"I'm back, Am I?" He asked.

"Yeah." She sniffed. "Welcome back, My Love."

Her lover replied with a hug of his own. He placed his hands around her waist as he utters.

"I'm home."

Then, They ceased their hug as Noctis tries to speak.

"Light, I know that we haven't seen each other for 4 years. Those 4 years were very tough. Too much tough for me to write to you. We've known each other for a lot of years now. I'm already in my 26s and you in your 25s. I really want to stay with you forever and I promise you, I'll never go anywhere without you."

At his words, the pink brunette shed more tears. Her lover comforts her and they cease they cuddle as her lover begins to kneel.

"Light, I know that we've been through for a lot of years and I've been wanting to say this but…."

His lover begins to flush. Her two hands cover her mouth as tears wouldn't stop falling. This was finally the moment she was waiting for. Her lover takes out ring as he finally utters her long awaited question.

"Lightning Farron, Will you be my wife? To cherish and nourish love forever?"

She couldn't stop crying. She really couldn't. To her, There wasn't anything better in the world than being together with her prince.

"Y-Y-Yes! Oh Yes Noctis!."

Her lover jumped for joy as she chuckled. Then, Her lover's cheeks flushed.

"Sorry about that. I just got carried away." He said, rubbing his head.

"It's ok."

Her lover opens up his hands as he utters. "May I?"

She replied with a nod and She raises her hand on his as she watched him place the ring on her finger. Afterwards, They embrace. The Prince utters once more.

"I love you, Lightning."

"I love you too, Noctis."

Then, The two lovers lean in and share the same passionate kiss just as they did in the past.

**~END**


	3. You Don't Know Me

**A/N: Hey guys... It's me Noct.. Here's my newest one-shot... I've been lacking sleep for 2 nights and I got depressed... Still, It didn't bother me to write... Hope you guys like it**

**ENJOY!**

**III: You Don't Know Me**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt**

**Rated: K+/T**

**Characters: Noctis, Lightning**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Inspiration: You Don't Know Me by Michael Buble**

**Author/****Authoress****: NoctisXV**

**Disclaimer: We own NOTHING but the plot. Characters, places, songs, et cetera used are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

Her smile that's more beautiful than a sunrise.

"Noctis!"

I turned around to see my good friend for 3 Years now. She had pink hair and had a beautiful complexion. In fact, We had the same complexion. Many of our friends would like to see us together one day.

"Hey Light, What's up?"

"Oh As usual. Hey, We were waiting for you and You didn't even mind to show up."

"Oh. Well. It was kinda out of my mind."

"Let's go."

We walked together going to where our friends were. As always, She held my hand. As we held together, My heart beats fast. I knew from the start that I liked her. We've remained friends for quite a long time. 3 Years for me is already long and We never had an argument. Many boys would really admire her but I was always there for her.

Later that night, I rested on my bed, Thinking about her. I dream of her often and I wonder if we really love each other. I've never told her that I love her. Every day, It would seem as always that it was an ordinary day for her. We always held our hands together. It was only when we are saying good bye then we let go of our palms.

We were only friends and that's what she thought of. We know about each other but to me…

She doesn't know me.

That's all I've ever been to her even when I always have helped her or stuck with her around several times.

My heart aches for her, trying to let me tell her that I love her but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was afraid and shy. Every chance I had with her had to be spoiled because I was afraid. I often think of myself and her together. I was hoping that she might love me too but it was hopeless and so I decided to keep quiet about it.

I could hardly speak that I would tell her what I feel but I didn't want to.

A few weeks later and as always, We met in this fountain in the afternoon. We held our hands as usual. She told me that she wanted me to meet someone. I saw this purple haired man. We had the same height and he looked handsome like me.

"Noctis, Meet Caius. He's my sweetheart from middle school."

And that's what it hit me. She likes someone else. My heart felt like it stopped beating just upon hearing on who he was. It hit me so hard after all we've been together for so long. I acted like I was happy for them both.

"Hi there." I greeted,

"Nice to meet you. Lightning told me everything about you."

"I see." I smiled.

Lightning went to me. We held our palms together as if we were going to say out good bye every evening.

"See you tomorrow. Same place."

"Sure."

"Well, Bye." She greeted.

She slowly extracted her hands from my grasp and walked back to her sweetheart. Before they were gone from my sight, She raised her hand good bye. I raised mine and I swayed it until they were gone.

Her sweetheart was probably the most luckiest guy. She'll never know of how much I long her. This is it, It was the last chance I had and I spoiled it on purpose. I left the area with a tear on my eye and went back to my home. I thought of what would happen if I told her before that I love her. Probably I wouldn't have a chance. I loved her so and I hope I get one more chance.

_**She doesn't know me.**_

I was alone the next day and I didn't bother to go where me and Light would meet every day. I dropped by at my friend's house. I needed someone to give me company. I was alone but not heartbroken. I knocked at the door and the door was opened.

"Oh hey Noct."

She was Stella. She liked me and up to now, She still has. Despite it, She helped me and Lightning to be together but I was going to give her that news.

"Hey Stel. May I?"

"Sure."

She stepped aside and allowed me to come in. I sat on the couch as she went to her kitchen to bring out something. She returned back with a tray of tea. She sat along with me and gave me a cup.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome."

We sipped a little before we had a talk.

"So, What's brings you here?"

And so I told her about what happened the previous day. Stella comforted me as I told her that I've spoiled my chances.

"What's wrong? You two know each other."

"No Stel, You think that she knows me but actually no. I'm only her friend and that's all that has ever been."

"Well Noct, I could only say just leave her alone."

I cleared my throat before I continued to talk.

"Well, I hope wherever she is, She's happy. If I love her, Let her be happy with the things she wants."

"Caius has to be the most lucky guy right now."

"Yeah." I sipped my cup. "I know."

A few days later, I was alone in my room again. I imagined if she would be at my side right now. I really loved her but I couldn't bring myself to tell it to her. I was afraid and I don't want to spoil my relationship with her and so I decided to keep quiet about it. I didn't need someone to give me an advice. I could stand alone but eventually I know the pain if someone you wanted for a long time isn't by your side.

Is it probably true that me and her aren't meant for each other. I only pray that I have one more chance and I hope I'll never spoil it again.

She was in always in my mind and I couldn't take her out of it. She'll never know the one who'll love her for who she is. She doesn't know me.

The following day, I was walking in the sidewalk. It was a snowy day and there were a few people walking. Businesses were slow but many were open. Restaurants were filled with lovers and their dates and I didn't envy them.

Ahead, I saw a pink brunette step outside a cake shop. She turned her head around to reveal to face. Could it be?...

It was her. She looked in my direction and she waved her hide sideways. It looked like that she was saying hi at me but then, I looked at beside me to see she was waving at her sweetheart. I just looked at the two as my face showed signs of frowning. I sighed and turned around walking in the opposite direction just to get away from the two of them.

I returned to my house after I had bought something to eat. I heated up hot chocolate and ate it along with bread in the table, alone. I visualized about what happened earlier. Maybe it's probably the best if I let go and move on. This place was full of sweet memories that I had with her and I didn't want to get hurt even further. I was already in pain and all out of hope in getting her in my life.

I have hoped for something that a miracle would happen and I've decided not to think about it. From friends, I only walked up to holding hands. We've embraced a couple of times but none of it mattered now that she has someone who can embrace her tighter and kiss her cherry lips. Turns out, That man will never be me. I've lost hope. I'm getting lost.

Why didn't I told her before? Why?

Was I afraid and shy that I let my chance pass by?

I couldn't even answer my own questions spinning in my thoughts. A tear exited my eyes and fell into my cheeks. I turned to my side and I saw an album. I went up to my feet and grabbed the album. I went to my desk and opened the album. Turns out, It was the album that Lightning had gave to me. It was full of pictures of me and Lightning together. There were a lot of good memories from those 3 years I had with her. However, It looked like it was only torn into pulps. Those precious memories and chances only wasted because of me.

I was afraid and shy to tell her.

A few days later, I called my friend, Hope. I've told her about the things happening right now. He was sad that Me and Lightning never got through. I explained everything to him and He just understands why I didn't want to tell her such. I told him that I wanted to move on.

"Well, If you want to stay in my place, You're always welcome."

"Thanks. I'll be there 9 in the evening." I said.

We ended our phone call and I began to prepare my things. I left every piece of memory and I took nothing but clothing and a few stuff I needed. I left my house and boarded a bus. When I stepped in, I saw two lovers asleep peacefully. It was them again and I didn't want to see them because I know that She didn't want to see now that she's happy with the luckiest guy. I asked the bus driver to drop me off the next bus stop to which he agreed.

I was dropped off in a place I was familiar with. It was the park. To my side, I saw Hope's place and I ran to it and rang to doorbell. The door was opened and Hope greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Noct. Boy, Me and Vanille really thought you wouldn't show up."

"Heh. I'm always late."

"Come in."

I stepped in and Hope led me to the dinner table where Vanille was.

"Hey Noct, Good to see you." She said, giving me a hug.

"Good to see you too."

"Dinner?" Hope offered.

"No thanks. I ate."

"Well, Suit yourself."

Then, I hear a voice sound from my back.

"Hey, What's for dinner." The voice sounded.

I turned around to see a blonde. It was Stella.

"Oh Hey Stella, I didn't know you were here."

"Me too." Stella said, hugging him. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Well I'm here now."

Hope then cut our conversation.

"Hey you two, Dinner's getting cold. You might want to eat now."

"Sure. What about you Noct?" Stella asked.

"Well, Ok."

I agreed to eat dinner. After that, Hope led me to my bed room and I slept quite early.

When I entered in the state of dream, I had this dream where Me and Lightning actually fell for each other. It was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. I was the luckiest guy in the whole world because I was with the woman who I loved secretly in the real world but showed it in my dream. It was full of wonderful things. Lightning was made of many wonderful things yet I never told her about it because I know that She would only accept me as her friend. My dream had ended when I purposely woke up in the morning.

I went to the bathroom and took a lukewarm bath. After that, I dressed up simply and prepared my things once more. This time, I decided to take a train to Prompto's place. I went downstairs where Stella was waiting for me.

"Good morning, Noct."

"Good morning, Stel." I greeted.

"Sit please." She requested.

I sat beside her just to follow her request. She asked me about what's happening between me and Lightning. It was hard for me to explain to her about it. So I decided to tell her about it.

"Well Stella, Me and Light today are not that conversing much."

"Like what?"

"Well, Whenever we would see each other, I only felt like I was a soul in her eyes. I accepted the fact that me and her are only friends and that's what I'll be forever to her."

"Noct, Don't think that way. Somewhere in her, She likes you too and she wants to give you a chance."

"No Stella. It's pretty obvious that she's enjoying with that Caius guy despite me and Lightning shared more memories than they had. I acted that we were close but to her, We aren't. She doesn't know me."

I sighed before I continued. "I'm sorry if I acted a little angry. I didn't want to ruin everything that's why I didn't tell her what I feel."

Stella began to cry. I remembered that she was the one who introduced me to Lightning. I couldn't remove that from my thoughts.

After our conversation, I went to Hope to tell him to take me to the train station. He wondered why but after I had explained my reason, He agreed. Later, After I prepared my things, I was ready to go. I went outside to see him waiting in his car.

"To the train station please." I said.

"With pleasure."

The drive didn't take long. The train station was only a few miles away from Hope's home. We arrived 5 minute short of 10am. I looked at the train schedule to see that the next train is leaving at 11:30am. It didn't bother me to go early because I have my phone to entertain me for the next 1 and a half hour.

"Well, This is good bye."

"I sure am gonna miss you Noct."

"Me too."

We hugged like men and we bid goodbye. Just as I went inside the station, Hope had sped off back to his home. After I had paid for the ticket, I went to the waiting room and listened to music stored in my phone as I waited for the next few minutes.

**1 Hour Later**

**Hope P.O.V**

"Stella, Get the door please."

"Coming."

After I had taken Noctis to the train station, I went to the kitchen to prepare for lunch until there was a knock on my door that caught my attention. I hear the door opening but I didn't hear a voice until Stella went to me.

"Hope, It's Lightning."

Upon hearing the name, I turned around with startled look on my face.

"Lightning?"

I went to the Living Room to see Lightning go up in tears. Stella went to her and comforted her.

"What's wrong Light?"

She couldn't stop crying and it was hard for her to stop it.

"Take it easy." I said.

After that, She began to talk.

"I-It's C-Caius."

"What happened?" Stella asked.

"We broke up last night near the fountain."

"The fountain? You mean-" Stella was cut in mid-sentence.

"Yes. The fountain where you introduced me to Noctis."

Stella tried to cease her tears. Then, Vanille came in and joined. Then, I remembered what Noctis had said about what he felt for Lightning. It was probably the only chance that Noctis has and I was hoping that He and Lightning would finally be together. I sat alongside with Stella and Vanille and we talked about Noctis.

"Light, We have to talk."

She breathed in and out after her tears ceased. "Ok."

"You know, Noctis and You have been friends for 3 Years and you know that."

Lightning nodded slightly. "What about it?"

"Noctis… I couldn't stand the fact that whenever he treats you, You only consider it as a friendly way."

"What… do you mean?"

"Noctis… He's in love with you. He loves you so much but He's afraid because he'll just get turned down by you like what happened to him in his past. He went to great lengths of showing his feelings and you didn't acknowledge it. He kept telling me that You don't know him. The truth is that You know him and that You love him too."

Tears began to exit her eyes.

"I didn't want to tell you but I had no choice. He's leaving you because He didn't want to let himself get hurt by you. He never told you about it because it'll only hurt him. If you must know, Noctis is in the train station and is about to leave. We only have 25 minutes to go there. Let's go. There's no time!"

We immediately went boarded the car and wasted not a second. I sped off and immediately headed for the train station. After we arrived on the train station, We went to the station master to tell about the last train.

"Did the 11:30 train depart?" I asked.

"Ten minutes ago, Sir."

At that, I looked at Lightning. She became speechless and didn't know what to do.

**Noctis P.O.V**

**10 Minutes Ago**

As I looked at the open area, I could see the sea. I sat on the sand and looked on. I was very sure of what I was heading for. I looked at the time to see it was 10 minutes before my train leaves. I took my bag and the album that Lightning gave me. On the first page, There was a coin. I remembered what had Lightning said about it.

"_If it's heads, Then the person you want to be with will be with you forever."_

Tears slowly come out of my eyes as those memories echoed in my mind. I tossed the coin and without looking at it, I threw it to the sea. I knew that if it was tails, It would only hurt me.

Next, I took a small box and it contained some folded notes we made together. I closed and locked the box before I threw it.

Lastly, In the album, I found a necklace. It was a star and it reminded me of what Lightning had told me about it.

"_If you see a star, You make a wish and it will come true."_

Her voice echoed in my thoughts. This necklace was the most valuable part between Me and Her. If I had kept it, It would only hurt me. So I threw it to the sea and I fell to the sand. Tears exited my eyes and I hoped that those memories would never bother me again.

I took my bag and I went back to the station to board the train. When I came to the platform, To my surprise, I was just in time for the last call. I didn't want to waste time so I boarded up and sat comfortably near a window.

Later, The train's door finally closed and there wasn't anyone going to board anymore.

"_Lightning… I'm Sorry"_


	4. Torpe

**Characters: Stella, Prompto, Lightning (Mentioned), Noctis (Mentioned), Vanille, Fang, Gladious, Hope (Mentioned)**

**Pair: Promptella (Not yet), VaniHope **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor  
**

**Author/Authoress: Dynasty101Warriors**

**Inspiration: Treasure by Bruno Mars **

**Disclaimer: We own NOTHING but the plot. Characters, songs, places, et cetera used are owned by their respective owners.  
**

* * *

Boredom strikes once more. People have been trying to make themselves busy while waiting for break time.

Stella looked thru the window, her hand under her chin gazing at the clouds. She was thinking of her cousin, Tifa Lockhart.

Tifa was a great actress. She was known for her bright ruby eyes and her dark chocolate hair. She was the co-star of Cloud Strife, another great actor. She stared in the movie and 'Mr. and Mrs. Strife', which was a hit and the start of her career.

Oh how Stella wanted to be like her cousin. Talented. Unique. Everything she's not.

Stella 'barely' had any talent nor uniqueness. She wasn't really good in anything, only average.

She wasn't as good as the athletes of Crystal High. Lightning Farron, a senior, whom is even manlier than some men in the academy and also a 'Human Scientific Calculator' for she was not only good in physical activities but she could solve ANY math problem before you could even say 'Fabula Nova Chrysallis' be it Calculus, Geometry, Algebra or Trigonometry. Noctis Lucis Caelum, also another senior, whom is the heartthrob of the academy (but Stella didn't fall for him), was fluent in speaking many different languages that your two hands could not count all of them. He can also read and write as much.

She wasn't as talented as the Oerbas. Oerba Yun Fang was great is Pulsian history and Science (especially Chemistry, Biology, Physics and Anatomy). Oerba Dia Vanille was the fashionista of the academy, she made the uniforms of teachers, staff, administrators and even students, not only that, she was even known in the 'Accords of the Week'; the country's magazine and newspaper.

She wasn't unique like all of them when all of them came from different tribes, countries, villages and continents. All of them had unique looks. Lightning had electric blue eyes that look like it could see through your very soul and cotton candy pink hair which most think it's hair dye, when its not. Noctis had cobalt blue eyes that looks like sapphire when the light glistens on it also his eyes can change color from calm blue to bright amber to pure red and he had hair that looks like a chocobo's body part. The two Oerbas had shiny emerald eyes like a blooming leaf, differences are their hair. Fang had exotic maple brown hair with salmon pink edges, while Vanille has pure coral colored hair that can be mistaken to either orange, peach, red or pink when the real color was unspeakable because no one can actually explain.

While Stella, she was a _nobody_. Or that was what she thinks of herself.

But for Prompto, who sits just at the back most portion of the room behind Stella and is staring-no there was a better word for it- '_gazing_' at Stella, she didn't need to be 'so' talented and unique. All she needed was to be herself. In his opinion, she had wonderful features. Lavander irises that match her light skin completion with shimerring blonde hair to compliment her looks.

Stella felt someone eyeing on her. Suddenly, she looked behind her. A slight tinge of pink flashed on their faces and their hearts skipped beats as they made eye contact with one another, but they diverted their eyes back to the board just in time for the bell to ring.

**_DRIIIIINNNG!DRIIIIINNNG!DRRRIINNG! _**

The professor dismissed the class and the students packed their things then rushed out the classroom like whirlwinds.

They, too, packed their things but, Stella was to leave when a gush of wind brush pass her and her skirt flew up. Prompto's eyes widened and his face flushed red as a tomato.

"Kyaa!" She yelled.

"I-i'm sorry. I-i-i didn't s-see anythi-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence for he was met by a slap on his face.

Stella ran out of the class, emberrased and a scarlet tint covered her whole face.

"Ow..." Prompto said as he got up from the floor, rubbing his face as he walked out of class.

Prompto had his hand on his chest the whole time.

**_Badum...Badum.._**

His thoughts were full of '_what ifs_' like Stella might think that he's stalking her or having bad thoughts about her and other things.

"Ah! She must think I'm some kind of perverted stalker!" He suddenly screamed, thus startling the students.

"O Prompto! What's wrong with ya buddy?" A man with red eyes, brown hair and a scar on his left eye.

Prompto stops his yelling and looked at his friend, Gladious Amiticia.

"I messed up, Glad. I messed up."

"Messed up on what?"

"Stel saw me staring at her."

"So?"

"She must think of me as some kind of perverted stalker."

"Why would she? Its not like you did anything to embarrass her. Did you?" Ignis, who has spiked up brown hair, blue eyes and silver eye glasses, said.

Prompto nodded slightly.

"What did you do this time?"

"It's not like I meant it... It was the wind's fault. It had to fly 'there'."

"Where?"

His face flushed more red, if that was possible, as he remembered 'it's color'. "Skirt." He admitted.

"Oh... Wait what?!" Gladious reacted.

"So you saw her...?" Ignis difted off.

Prompto shooked his said giving the expected answer; '_**Yes**_'.

"Why don't you apologize to her?"

"I did, but I ended up getting slapped."

"Try again."

"I can't."

"How come?" Ignis asked.

"Dude, he likes her." Gladious stated the obvious.

"What if he does like her?"

"He wouldn't want to face the person he likes when both of them are in a misunderstanding. Not only that, there's a possibility that he's also worried that she hates him, thus he wouldn't get an opportunity to confess to her."

"It doesn't matter. Just try it, Prompto. If you can't confess when you apologize, you can try some other time. Like when you two are close."

"How can I know if both of us are compatible?"

"Why not let's ask Fang? She can find out if you two have any '_chemistry_'." Gladious said, nudging his blonde friend's arm with a smirk on his face.

The blush on Prompto's face returned. And with that, the three went to where the native Oerbian was.

They reached the small river behind their school where the brown hair with salmon colored tips and emerald eyes girl oftenly hangs out.

As expected, she was there with her cousin Vanille, a girl with coral colored hair and emerald eyes.

"Yo Fang! Vanille!" Gladious and Prompto cheerfully said waving their hands at the two mentioned girls.

"Oh what brings both of you here?" Vanille asked.

"Prompto needs to ask about something he's having a hard time with."

"Regarding what?"

"Science."

Fang pulled her glasses away from her eyes then looked at Prompto and Gladious with a glint on her eyes, then said: "Now your talking. What kind?"

"Chemistry."

Fang's lips formed a smirk. "What kind of chemistry? The '**_real_**' chemistry or '_chemistry_'?" The 'chemistry' having a hint of smugness.

"He has problems with '_chemistry_'."

"Its about this girl and-" He wasn't able to continue when Fang spoke; "Is it about Fluret?" She guessed as if she didn't know from the start.

"How did you...?"

"Gotcha." Fang said mimicking the form of a gun with her hand then fake shooting him with it. "Its was simple since I always did notice it. As in '**_always_**'. Anyways, sure I can help ya." She got her backpack and got a small ball and began to play with it.

"Okay." She said as the rest just kept on looking at the bouncing ball. She snapped her fingers to make then stop staring.

"Well... Do you want to know more about her, know if you two are compatible or stare at the ball?"

"Sorry."

"Its fine. Anyways... I can't only tell you if you two are compatible but not her info. But you have to answer some questions."

"Shoot."

"Favorite color?"

"Silver."

"Favorite type of food?"

"Spicy."

"Defense weapon?"

"Shotgun."

"Alright, last question: Favorite abiotic object?"

"Star."

"Bingo!" Fang grinned as she tossed the ball to Prompto. He catched it and was shocked when it turned into a star.

"What does that mean?"

"Well I talked to her once and asked her the same questions."

"And..?.."

"You both had the same answer with '_Star_'. Not only that, in my knowledge I think '_Stella_' means '_Star_'."

"Is that good news?"

"Maybe. Well..

I have different styles of guessing people's compatibility. Like 'Nille." Fang said while putting her hand on Vanille's shoulder. "She asked if her and Hope would be good together. So I tried my other method; '_Torpe_'."

"'_Torpe_'?"

"Since Noct can speak tuns of languages, its a word that Filipino, the vernacular language of the Philippines, which means like two people like each other but they don't want to admit it to one another because they think that something might go wrong like about their friendship or the other one likes someone else."

"Oh... So did it work?"

"Of course it did. They have been dating ever since a month ago. Use your common sense. Or do you lack it?"

"Its not that I lack it, I don't have it." Prompto joked.

"By the way, the method I used for you is called '_Similarities vs. Differences_'. I couldn't think of a name so I used that. She said she liked gold, she liked sweet food and she liked a rapier as a weapon."

"That means we have more differences."

"Oh.. Now I remember... I'm changing the name to '_Mutual Understanding_'."

"Why?"

"Because silver and gold look nice when together. Sweet and spicy can make food yummy. Rapiers are swift while shotguns are deadly. Stars are in the sky like a simple silver light. And doesn't your last name 'Argetum' mean 'Silver'?"

"You really are smart."

"I'm not smart. I just find this fun to do that's why."

"So after you asked for forgiveness to Stella, will you confess to her?" Vanille asked.

"I don't know how..."

"Remember do what's fun and exciting than common and boring." Fang said with a thumbs up.

"But what?"

**_DRRIIING!DRIIING!DRIIING!_**

"Let's talk about that later. I'll go get Noct and Light to help us." Ignis said.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Well... I haven't been posting much so... This plot got stuck in my head begging yo be written to here. Its incomplete though. Sorry for so much dialogs.**

If anyone would ask the meaning of _torpe_ here is the definition:  
**_'Torpe'_ **is called for a guy who can't tell his feeling and love for the girl. Sometimes, Filipinos called those torpe as a gay because he does not know how to court a girl or not good in making moves with a girl he likes and love. Acting like he is an innocent guy or pretending that he doesn't have any idea about love.

**Also, those methods that Fang used were all made up by me. I was trying to do something original so I did that. But definition of_Torpe _was true, but not M.U (Mutual Understanding).**

**Anyways, this was Dynasty and hopefully I can give you guys part 2 and another fic. **


End file.
